Many electronic devices include a SIM tray that holds a SIM card. In order to open the SIM tray and access the SIM card, a tool is typically inserted through an aperture in the SIM tray and into a corresponding aperture within the housing of the electronic device. When force is applied to the tool, the SIM tray opens, revealing the SIM card.
However, the aperture within the SIM tray and the corresponding aperture within the housing may permit liquid or other contaminants to enter the housing of the electronic device. The liquid and contaminants can damage the inner components of the electronic device and cause the electronic device to fail.